


Untold

by alilaro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Grinding, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Sentence Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sentences. Written for a tumblr prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and ideas shared in only a sentence each

 

_... cope {marcus and renata}_

She comes to him in the quiet of night, the mutual desperation for comfort drawing them to each other – her touch is not wicked like that of Sulpicia or Athenodora, instead its slow and gentle, laced with understanding, and when she calls to him in the mist of passion by anthers name, so does the bitter name of a long lost lover escape his lips.

_…_ _longing {caius}_

Caius would be lying if he said his heart no longer hungers for the beauty that is Aro's sister, plum lips the colour of spilled wine, hair a midnight waterfall that cascades past her hips, and ever so lovely, far too lovely for a monster like himself, but that doesn't stop the awful ache in his chest every time he sees her with him.

_... dawn {aro and sulpicia}_

They sit side by side, hands entwined as a vermillion sky brings about morning, crimson remains of a forgotten breakfast staining their cheeks while the light dances off their skin like diamonds.

_…_ _death {aro}_

Ingrained in his mind for the rest of eternity lives the image of his little sister, her innocent eyes gleaming with betrayal, his hands heavy with ash, and as he recalls a scene where his brother bawls and sobs with agony, he prays one day he may be forgiven.

_…_ _werewolf {caius}_

For days on end his body writhes, swathed in a mess of bandages and reeking of blood and death – the world around him is on fire, and when he wakes the only thing he can manage is a blood curdling scream.

_…_ _inexperience {carlisle and aro}_

Carlisle has no doubt his inexperience will be more than blatantly obvious to him, even without the assist of his power, but as he kneels before the kings throne and takes him into his mouth, his head flies back, lips parted in surprise and pleasure, he figures he must be doing something right.

_…_ _revenge {stefan and aro}_

Aro's screams are like music to Stefan's ears, echoing through empty halls partnered with the low rumble of ever devouring flames; he has stolen everything from him, so in kind he returns the favour.

_…_ _grind {carlisle and aro}_

His back arches as fingers drag down the curves of his spine, rambling out a jumble of foreign incoherencies into his ear, rocking his hips up and grinding himself against the silk fabric of his tights.

_…_ _angst {jane and alec}_

They were born into this world through fire and pain, both far too young to experience the things they've suffered through, and while they call him misunderstood, to them she is nothing but a freak, a monster – a  _witch_ , so Jane continues to hold her head high and bear through the pain, gripping her brother's hand a little tighter.


End file.
